An Enemy's Serenade
by Chibi Reli
Summary: AU-A long has been going on and our five gundam pilots must fight, but one falls for a certain blond haired singer that isn't who she really is
1. Beautiful Voices

First, I would like to thank you for reading this and I would like to thank The Gundam Wing Music and Lyrics Directory for the lyrics of all the songs.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A blond boy sits at his desk as he writes in his journal.  
  
I can't believe how long this war has been going on for. It's been 10 years since this war has started with the enemy and has gotten worse this past year. What made this year so much more difficult was the addition of a new mobile suit, actually a gundam, to the enemy's forces. This gundam is supposedly controlled by Relena Peacecraft, the leader of our enemy. IT does more damage than the Preventer's five gundams put together. I don't know if we can hold out any longer. If we don't get some kind of help soon, we may have to surrender.  
  
"Hey Quatre!" the braided boy says as he peeks into the room. "Stop writing in that diary of yours. Wufei is starting to get moody."  
  
"Alright Duo." He closes the book and puts both his pen and the book in his desk drawer.  
  
"Why did we decide to come here tonight?" the Chinese boy asks with four other boys around the table.  
  
"Duo was the one who chose this place Wufei," a dark brown haired boy replies.  
  
"So why did you chose this place?" asks a light brown haired boy.  
  
"Because Trowa, I heard that one of my favorite singers is singing here tonight and I want to hear her."  
  
"In other words, Duo is thinking about hitting on another girl."  
  
"That's not true Heero. And what about you mister uptight? I've never seen you with a girl before."  
  
"Not everyone is girl crazy like you Duo," Quatre replies.  
  
"I am not girl crazy. But Heero, will you ever talk to a girl?"  
  
"I'm not worried about girls right now. I just care about winning the war."  
  
"You're a man though Heero. You should care a little about girls." Duo peeks over Heero's head and sees a girl with blond hair sitting at the bar. "And there's a cute one right behind you. Why don't you go talk to her?"  
  
"I don't feel like it."  
  
"Well, if you don't go over there and talk to her, I'm just going to have to tell everyone in here about your secret."  
  
"Hm. Fine." Heero gets up with his beer and walks over to the bar.  
  
"What secret are you talking about?" Quatre asks Duo.  
  
"I can't tell you because if I do, I won't have anything to blackmail Heero with," he answers with a huge grin.  
  
A young woman with blond hair sits at the bar quietly, stirring her drink. "Excuse me?" She turns around to see Heero looking at her. "Do you mind if I sit next to you?"  
  
"No, of course not." Heero sits quickly and takes a drink. "I'm Sakura." She holds out her hand to Heero.  
  
"Heero. I'm sorry to bother you, but my friend dared me to come over here."  
  
"Oh. Are you new around here? I haven't seen you here before."  
  
"My friend forced some of us to come here so he could see this singer he likes so much tonight." She turns around and looks at the table.  
  
"Which one is this friend of yours?"  
  
"The one with the long braid," Heero answers without looking.  
  
"OH, he looks like the immature kind."  
  
"He is." She turns back around and looks at her drink once more.  
  
"Well, I'm glad he dared you over here. Not many cute guys talk to me. But the ones that do are usually real jerks."  
  
"Hm."  
  
"You don't talk much do you?"  
  
"I don't usually hang around with many people."  
  
"Well you should. You can meet very interesting people that way."  
  
"It's just not me."  
  
"There's always time to change though. Oh, wait. What time is it?" She looks at the clock on the wall. "NO way! I'm gonna be late! Excuse me and nice to meet you." She jumps off her chair and runs to the other side of the building.  
  
"So Heero how was it? It wasn't that bad right?" Duo asks appearing out of nowhere. " Heero ignores Duo and just looks it the direction Sakura ran in. "Heero? Hello?" HE gets up off the chair and walks back toward the table.  
  
"Duo, how much longer?" Wufei asks impatiently.  
  
"It's supposed to start soon." Suddenly the lights dim and the curtains of the stage open. As it opens, Sakura with a guitar and a band appear.  
  
"That's why she was in a hurry."  
  
"Who was in a hurry?"  
  
"The girl you told me to talk to."  
  
"You were talking to her?!"  
  
"Hello ladies and gentlemen and welcome to Tino's. For you who don't know me, my name is Sakura Dorlain and this is our band, The Starlights. Now for those who have know us for a while, you know that we've been trying to get ourselves a record deal and we finally got one a while ago. Starting next Friday, you'll be able to buy our first ever CD. This may be one of the last times you ever see us in a room and paying no admission, but we promise to always be here Friday's and thanks for being great supporters. And hopefully soon, we'll get ourselves our first real concert, but now, let's get started." Sakura turns around and whispers something to the other members. She turns back toward the audience and the music starts.  
  
I'm remembering every word  
  
Left completely in this heart  
  
I won't even let those little memories go,  
  
Lock that treasure from this day on...  
  
Next to being free,  
  
It seems like my mouth wants to give way...  
  
But everyone's unaware that it would always be a secret-  
  
That happiness of loving you so...  
  
The feelings in this wavering heart won't talk today,  
  
Losing the long shadow of trust...  
  
Only thinking apart, by oneself-  
  
Holding someone tight but (still) lonesome...a beautiful distance...  
  
Turning around, carried into the endless sky,  
  
Beginning a painful trip,  
  
You hold tight, unaware-  
  
Now I want to stare at your smile...  
  
But everyone's unaware that it would always be a secret-  
  
That happiness of loving you so...  
  
Even thought the night want to weep with the one holding his knees  
  
Sometimes we'd meet tomorrow again-with a smile certainly...  
  
After the music stops, everyone claps while Heero sits silently in his chair, staring at the singer.  
  
"Mister Merquise, all the repairs have been made to the ship and the mobile suits. We're just waiting for your word," replies a soldier to a man with long blond hair starring out a window into space.  
  
"That's great. You can tell all the men that they can take a break. We won't do anything until my sister gets back."  
  
"Alright, I'm sorry to say but our next song will be the last of the night and that means it is time for someone to come up on stage to sing with me. I already have someone in mind though. Mike, can you shine the light on the braided boy at table 15?" The light shines from Sakura to Duo. "Why don't you come up?"  
  
"Alright!" Duo hops out of his chair and runs up onto the stage.  
  
"So, what's your name?" she asks handing him an extra microphone.  
  
"My name is Duo Maxwell."  
  
"Well Duo, I heard from someone tonight that you are a very big fan of this band."  
  
"Oh yeah. I love your music!" he says with a big smile.  
  
"So, do you know the words to 'White Reflection'?"  
  
"I only know the words in the chorus part."  
  
"That's okay. You can sing that part with me when we get up to it."  
  
"Alright! This is so cool!"  
  
"Before we start, do you want to dedicate this to someone or say something?"  
  
"Sure. I dedicate this to my girlfriend Hilde, who isn't here right now, but girls, that means I'm not free. Also, could I have your autograph? Please?"  
  
"Of course. I'll autograph my microphone and give you and your friends a tour backstage. How about that?"  
  
"That would be great!"  
  
"Then let's start."  
  
"Wait a minute. Don't you want to dedicate this song to someone? Maybe a certain boy you met today? Hey lighting guy, can you get the spotlight on the dark brown haired boy at my table?" The light shines to Heero who sits there. "Girls, sorry to say, but this man is taken. So?"  
  
"Fine. I dedicate this song to the extremely cute guy I met today. Ready?"  
  
"Ready." The music starts and Sakura and Duo get ready.  
  
I feel you love reflection  
  
Far away painted in your eyes  
  
As you gaze back at me  
  
Never ending story...  
  
The wings of courage you gave to me, I spread them open in my heart;  
  
Their fluttering seems to shake off the sadness and painful scars...  
  
Ah, I want to feel the pain of the pulsing,  
  
The shining of the irreplaceable-of irreplaceable love  
  
I feel your love reflection  
  
Pile up the dreams ever thickly  
  
The young ones who desire each other-fearless of making mistakes!  
  
I feel your love reflection  
  
Far away painted in your eyes  
  
As you gaze back at me  
  
Never ending story...  
  
I want to softly communicate to your bare skin the feelings that are spilling over,  
  
As if hugging close the strength to become gentle...  
  
Ah, I just want to nobly and lithely  
  
Over come this unstable age-these unstable days...  
  
I feel your love reflection  
  
The truth of our acceptance of each other  
  
Kiss me-and there's nothing else that I'll need!  
  
I feel your love reflection  
  
Believe in the passion that will not give up  
  
Our piercing through the eternal battle  
  
Never ending story...  
  
I feel your love reflection  
  
Pile up the dreams ever thickly  
  
The young ones who desire each other-fearless of making mistakes!  
  
I feel your love reflection  
  
Far away painted in your eyes  
  
As you gaze back at me  
  
Never ending story...  
  
The audience claps once more and Duo hops off the stage. "Thank you everyone for coming tonight. Don't forget we are here every Friday. See you next week!" She waves goodbye and takes a bow as the curtains close.  
  
"Come on you guys," Duo says in anticipation as he drags his four friends back stage, "I don't want her to leave."  
  
"She isn't going to leave Duo."  
  
"Hey you guys!" Sakura walks up to the five guys holding a microphone and a pen in her hand. "I'm glad you guys decided to come back here."  
  
"Do you have the autograph?"  
  
"Well, I wanted to see what you wanted me to write."  
  
"Write 'To Duo, It was great having you on stage with me. Best Wishes, Sakura." Sakura takes her pen and writes down the message.  
  
"Here you go." She puts the pen away and hands Duo the microphone.  
  
"Thanks. Wait until Hilde sees this."  
  
"You were very good tonight Miss Sakura."  
  
"Thank you. It seems you know my name, but it would be a pleasure if I could know yours."  
  
"My name is Quatre Rebaba Winner. This is Trowa Barton, Wufei Chang and you already know Heero and Duo."  
  
"It's nice to meet you all. Now, would you like to meet the rest of the band?"  
  
"Sure we would."  
  
"Okay, then follow me." Sakura leads them onto the closed stage and stops in front of the set. "Gang, I want to introduce you to Duo Maxwell, Quatre Rebaba Winner, Trowa Barton, Wufei Chang, and Heero."  
  
"Yuy."  
  
"Sorry, I guess I forgot to get your last name. Guys, I want to introduce you to Mary, our drummer, Amuro, our bass guitarist, Mia, our woodwind player, Harry, our keyboardist, Ami, our bell player, Jim, our synthesizer, and Greg, our multitalented musical instrumentalist."  
  
"Your what?" Duo asks confused.  
  
"It's just a fancy way of saying I'm the person who plays the extra instruments that may change from song to song. I'm also in charge of getting us gigs."  
  
"It's nice to meet you guys. You know, Sakura doesn't always give backstage tours to her guests," Mary replies.  
  
"That makes this even better."  
  
"I would love to see another concert. Do you know when it is?" Quatre asks.  
  
"I think we're having another one on Wednesday at the.um?"  
  
"At the bar down on Main Street. The one with the strange name," says Amuro polishing his guitar.  
  
"Thanks. I hope you do come. If you do, I'll make sure that you get a good seat."  
  
"So Sakura, where do you live?" Duo asks.  
  
"Why you asking?"  
  
"I just wanna know."  
  
"Actually, I don't really have any place to live. I just go wherever I can find place. I really can't find a place cheap enough."  
  
"That's horrible, but I have an idea."  
  
"Duo having an idea? Something must be up" Wufei comments.  
  
"Heero, you're still looking to rent out that room right?"  
  
"Yeah,so?"  
  
"Sakura can rent it out then. Can I have your pen?" Sakura gives him her pen and he takes her hand. He quickly writes down something on her hand and drops it. "That's his address. Come by sometime tomorrow and you can check it out."  
  
"Is that okay with you Heero?"  
  
"Sure, but come sometime in the afternoon."  
  
"Okay. Well, I gotta go and help but the stuff away then. I'll see you guys soon then."  
  
"Sakura! Amuro's doing it again!" Ami screams.  
  
"Coming! I hope you come again." She turns around and walks toward the conflict.  
  
"Bye!" Duo waves back and forth franticly.  
  
Sakura enters a shuttle in the nearby docks while a man with long blond hair waits in the hallway. "You're home very late Relena."  
  
"I'm sorry Zechs, but I met some people at the club and talked to them for a while and then there was a huge fight between Amuro and Ami. I guess I just lost track of time."  
  
"You know I want you home early. You have to be very careful."  
  
"I am being careful. Oh, there's something else I want to talk to you about. I think I may have of found a place to call my own. One of the guys that I met is looking for someone to rent out a room. IT would make things a lot easier for traveling."  
  
"I don't know about that, but we'll talk about that later. And remember not to get so involved with young men Relena. You know what comes first."  
  
"Yes, I know. First comes the war, then my social life. But just think about letting me get a room away from here, okay?"  
  
"Sure, now you better get to bed, alright?"  
  
"Alright."  
  
CHIBI RELI HERE: PLEASE RESPOND, EVEN IF IT'S NOT GOOD. I HOPE YOU'LL ENJOY THOUGH. 


	2. A New Roommate

**Guess what! As of 7:30 pm EST on Thursday June 20, 2002 I am officially a high school graduate. Yay! It took long enough. Now I'm off to start my college life in August! No more high school!**

An Enemy's Serenade

Chapter 2

            Relena walks into the dining room and sees her brother eating breakfast. "Well it looks like someone woke up late today."

            "I'm so sorry. I stayed up last night thinking about some strategies for the next battle. I think I have a way to put a major dent in their operations." She sits down at the table and starts to eat the breakfast put out before her.

            "Good. This war has been going on for a long time and all I can think about is defeating the Preventers. Then we can take our rightful place as rulers."  
            "I just wish mother and father could be with us Milliardo. I'll see you later." She stuffs a last piece of egg into her mouth and gets up.

            "Where are you going?"

            "I have to go check out that apartment that I was talking to you about last night. Then I have to practice with the band. I'll be back though in time for the next strike. Promise." She runs out and Milliardo follows her with his eyes.

            "I hope so. I need you back here in order to realize my dream."

***           *           *           *           ***

            "Hold on!" Heero screams as he heads towards the door where someone is ringing the doorbell repeatedly. HE opens it to see Duo standing with a bunch of cleaning supplies. "What are you doing here?"

            "Don't you remember silly? Sakura is going to be coming over to check out the place and we want her to move in. So I thought we should do a little cleaning so it looks nice." HE walks in with the supplies. "Now, maybe we should start with her room." HE puts them down and looks around, to see where to start.

            "Duo, everything is just fine. It doesn't need cleaning."

            "Maybe not the room, but you do. Go put on some nice clothes. I don't think she wants to see you in your boxers." HE pushes Heero into his room, then heads to the door and closes it. HE heads for the cleaning supplies when the doorbell rings. He approaches the door again and opens it to see Sakura. "Sakura?!"

            "Hi, um, Duo. Is it okay if I'm early? I have stuff to do later." Sakura plays around with her purse, looking inside.

            "Um, that's fine. Sorry that this place is a little messy. We were going to clean up, but we didn't have enough time." 

            "It's okay."

            "Alright then. Come on in." He leads Sakura in and closes the door behind her. 

            "Where's Heero?" She asks looking around.

            "Who's at the door Duo?" Heero walks out of his room fully clothed to see Sakura standing with Duo. "Hello."

            "Hi Heero. Sorry I came early, but I had things to do later."

            "It's okay. I guess you want a tour then. Well, this is the living room. To your right is the kitchen and living room." He points to the first door on the left. "That's my room. The next one is the bathroom and the other would be your room."

            "Come on Heero. You could be a bit more enthusiastic. Would you like to see your room to be?"

            "I guess." Duo walks over to the door and opens it. HE lets Sakura walk in first and then follows. 

            "It's not the greatest, but it's cozy at least." She goes over to the bed and touches it.

            "As long as I can sleep and put my stuff down, I'm fine. I would take it, but I don't think I could afford this. Things are really tight with the band. But as soon as I make it big and the CD's start selling, I could pay more."

            "That's not a problem, right Heero?"  Duo looks at him.

            "I guess not." He shrugs his shoulders

            "Oh wow. Thank you so much." She hugs Heero and then Duo. "When should I come back?"

            "HOW about tonight at 8? That's when work is over."

            "Alright. I'll see you then. Thank you so much, but I gotta go now or else the others will worry about me. Goodbye." She leaves and Duo goes to pick up the supplies again. 

            "Well, we still have time before we have to go to work. Let's start cleaning."

*           *           *           *           *

            Sakura walks into a studio where the rest of the band and a tall man with brown hair and eyes, sitting in an executive chair. "Sorry I'm late. I had some things to do and I can't stay for that long either." She sits down on the floor in front of the others.

            "You went to that guy's apartment, didn't you?" Ami asks.

            "Yeah, so?"  
            "So, you'll be living with a sexy hunk of a man!" 

            "Ami, come on!"

            "Come on is right. WE have to get down to business. You're first CD is going to be out in about a week. And we still need to have some kind of show to get it selling. Then there will be plenty of other interviews to do. I'm also trying to get us a universal tour."

            "That would be so cool. I can't wait until we hit it big," Mary says smiling.

            "I can't wait until the chicks can't get off me."

            "That's never going to happen Amuro," Mia says making everyone laugh out loud.

            "Now calm down. We still need a new song soon so when you do make it big, you still have more to give."

            "That's your department Sakura."

            "I know that Greg. I'll get you one soon. I just need the right inspiration. Now if you don't mind, I gotta go." She gets back up once again and runs out the door.

*           *           *           *           *

            "So Heero, are you excited?" Duo asks Heero as they walk down the street on the way to work.

            "About what?" Heero asks back with his hands in his pocket.

            "About having a total babe like Sakura coming to live with you. I saw you hit it off with her last night. You two were meant to be." Duo stops in front of him.

            "You're reading into this too much Duo. She just needs a place to stay at." He pushes Duo out of the way.

            "You better watch out though. Once she makes it big, everyone will be coming to the apartment looking for her, especially other guys."

            "Hn."

            "I knew it. You're jealous already."

            "Just be quiet Duo." HE quickens his pace to get ahead of Duo.

*           *           *           *           *

            "Relena, I'm glad you made it on time," Milliardo says on his commander chair as Relena enters the bay.

            "There's no way I would miss today." She gives him a peck on the cheek. 

            "Well, you better get ready then." HE playfully starts to shove her out of the room.

            "I'm already a step ahead of you." She runs out of the room.

*           *           *           *           *

            "Alpha and beta and zeta squads, are you ready?" Milliardo asks from his seat.

            "Alpha ready."

            "Beta awaiting orders."

            "Zeta all set."

            "Relena, are you ready?" 

            "Angel and I are ready and waiting," Relena answers in her Gundam wearing a tight blue pilot's suit.

            "Alright, I'm sending all settings over to you so you can take control of the battle outside."

            "Is the voice system working better now?"

            "Yes. You'll have control of the dolls."

            "Good. Dolls 1 and 3, are you guys ready?" she asks as she puts on an interesting metal headband. She takes part of it and lowers a blue glass band over her eyes.

            "All set Princess," answers the two men taking care of the pilotless mobile suits.

            "Then what are we waiting? Let's go. We'll teach these Preventer scum not to mess around with us."

*           *           *           *           *

            "Heero. Duo. It's nice to see you this morning." Lady Une greets them as they enter the conference room, with the others already sitting.  
            "Same here Lady. So what's new?" Duo asks as he takes his seat next to Wufei.

            "Nothing. That's the problem."

            "Relena hasn't threatened us or given us any demands lately. That's just not like her," Trowa replies.

            "Maybe it's some type of new psychological attack. She makes us become really paranoid about being attacked and really edgy and then when she really attacks, we're all really nervous and have trouble concentrating, then POW!"

            "Maxwell, I've never heard a more idiotic idea in my entire life."

            "At least I have ideas. You just sit back and insult women left and right." He turns his head away from Wufei.

            "Why you little…" Wufei gets up from his seat and slams both hands on the table.

            "YOU wanna take me on? I'm ready." Duo gets up and motions Wufei to make a move.

            "Sit down and be quiet you two. We're supposed to maintain the peace, not destroy it," Lady Une orders the two. Suddenly all the lights turn red and an announcement is heard.

            "Attention all Preventers. This is not a drill. All Gundam pilots and red, blue, green, and yellow squads please report to your mobile suits. A huge fleet of enemy mobile suits are heading this way. I repeat-this is not a drill."

            "Well speak of the devil."

            "We better get moving then," Heero suggests.

*           *           *           *           *

            "Are the four squads ready?" Lady Une asks from the command counsel.

            "Yes ma'am."

            "So are the Gundams," Heero answers.

            "Then you guys better move on out."

*           *           *           *           *

            "Well, it looks like the Preventer's have sent out their troops. We better not disappoint them then." She starts typing into her keyboard. "Everybody nice. Everybody nice. Believe in the shining of tomorrow." One of the mobile doll groups go forward and starts to fire.

*           *           *           *           *

            "Heero. Part of Relena's troop is firing this way," Lady Une reports.

            "Wufei, you, Quatre, and green squad, stay back and protect the station."

            "Fine." Wufei and Quatre take their suits in the direction toward the station.

            "All other squads go forward and try not to let any enemy mobiles go through."

            "I've been waiting for a good fight for a while," Duo says. Wing Zero, Deathscythe, and Heavyarms fly forward and start to attack the enemy. 

*           *           *           *           *

            "HOW are things looking for us?"

            "NOT so good Lady UNe. IT looks like they have us number wise and there seems to be a new mobile suit that is taking out most of red squad by itself."

            "Lady Une, red squad needs back up now. I don't think I can last for much…" The transmission goes out on them.

            "Do you hear that Heero?"

            "Yeah. I'll go check it out right now." HE rockets off.

*           *           *           *           *

            "This is way too easy." Relena takes her beam saber and slices through another enemy suit.

            "Relena, it looks like one of the enemy's Gundams are coming straight for you."  
            "Alright brother, I'll take care of everything." She puts her beam saber back on her arm and takes out a gun instead. She points it at the approaching suit and starts to fire, but he quickly dodges. HE soon takes out his beam saber and attacks the suit. She dodges and takes out her beam saber to counter his attacks. They soon start in a duel, each one attacking and defending itself at the same time. "_This guy's good."_

            "_This guy's not bad."_

            "You're not that bad of a pilot Preventer. And your Wing Zero isn't that bad either."

            "You're a woman?" Heero asks surprised.

            "I'm the invincible Relena Peacecraft. DO you have a problem with that?"

            "I just thought that a leader would be on her ship giving commands."

            "I'm not your ordinary leader." She takes her saber and slices Wing Zero's side. "Not bad, huh?"

            "Heero, report back to Preventer's Base. We've taken too many casualties."

            "Right." HE backs up and puts the saber away. "We'll have to continue this battle another time."

            "I'll be waiting then." She puts the saber away and watches Wing Zero fly away.

*           *           *           *           *           

            "We almost beat them. Victory is so close," Milliardo says as he watches his sister come out of her Gundam.

            "I know. I'm just as excited as you are. Soon the Peacecraft monarchy will be up again."

            "Why don't you go out and relax now? I'll take care of everything."

            "Thank you so much. I need to go get ready to move anyhow."

 *          *           *           *           *

            "So, that mysterious pilot was actually Relena Peacecraft. She wasn't that bad-for a girl," Wufei comments.

            "And she even sliced Wing Zero. That has to show something."

            "This just shows how much they want to finish this battle. WE almost lost to them. WE need to be more prepared next time and try to figure out some plan," Lady Une comments.

            "Hey Heero, we gotta get going."

            "What are you talking about?"

            "We gotta go meet Sakura." Heero nods his head.

            "So, she's going to move in with you?" Quatre says.

            "Why is everyone making such a big deal out of this?"

            "Oh, no reason," Quatre says, giggling to himself.

            "Come on buddy. WE gotta go now." Duo tugs on Heero's sleeve and they both walk out.

*           *           *           *           *

            Heero and Duo arrive on Heero's floor. They get off the elevator and see Sakura sitting on the ground with her bags, sleeping. "Hey Sakura! We're here!"

            "Huh?" She opens one eye, then the other and sees the two walking. "Hey there you guys."

            "Have you been waiting here for very long?" Heero asks.

            "Not really. I've just had a really tiring day."  
            "Same with us. Well, we better get everyone inside then."

Sorry it took so long, but I've been busy with my other stories. I've finally graduated from high school now, so I just have to wait for college. I'll have nothing else to do but have time to write stories! So there should be more updates. Keep reading. Sorry if the battle scene was bad, but the next one will be better since it will be more influential.

-Chibi Reli


	3. An Average Day of a Terrorist

It's been so long since I've worked on this story. But things should get moving since I'll be having a lot of free time lately.  
  
An Enemy's Serenade Chapter Three  
  
As the pseudo sunbeams come through the window, Heero stirs in his bed. He opens one eye, then the other. "What time is it?" HE sits up and looks at the clock to his right as it shows it's 7:00 with its neon green numbers. HE closes his eyes again and takes in a deep breath. AS he breathes in, a strong smell overcomes him. HE gets out of bed, clad in his pants, and opens up the door to see Sakura in the kitchen with a spatula in her hand. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Oh Heero, I didn't hear you. Good morning. And I'm making breakfast and I'm almost done. Why don't you sit down?" He sits down as Sakura looks for plates in the cabinets. "Heero, where are the plates?"  
  
"There should be a few in the cabinet right next to you." She opens the door and takes out two dinner plates, places them on the counter and puts whatever is on the skillet from the stove on. After turning off the stove, she brings the plates over and puts one with eggs and bacon in front of Heero.  
  
"So, what are you waiting for? Eat." Heero grabs the fork and takes some eggs, putting in his mouth. "How is it? You didn't have a lot of things, so I had to improvise a little."  
  
"It's good."  
  
"I so happy to hear that." She takes her fork and takes a bit too. "You have work today right?"  
  
"Everyday."  
  
"Then you don't mind if I clean the house and reorganize my room a little?"  
  
"You don't have to do all that work."  
  
"It's okay really. I feel bad for renting out your room for so little money, so I thought I could at least make it up by cooking and doing other things. By the way, I have another promotion concert tonight in the park by the mall. You and the others are invited and I've even reserved the front row for you guys. You don't have to come though."  
  
"I'll talk to the others." Heero gets up from his seat and walks over to the sink, putting his dish away. "I'm leaving now. I'll see you later."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Do you want me to get anything from the market?"  
  
"Sure. Let me just go make a list." She runs to get a notebook and pen as Heero puts on his coat. *  
  
"Alright, maybe I should start on my room now." As she is about to walk into her room, the phone rings. She leaves the door open and grabs it. "Hello?"  
  
"Sakura, it's Milliardo."  
  
"Hi. You're not checking up on me are you?" she asks, cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"I'm your big brother. I'm supposed to worry. Anyway, we need you here for a while." He gives a little chuckle.  
  
"Okay. I'll be right down." *  
  
"Duo, you were supposed to be here an hour ago," Quatre comments as Duo comes into the meeting room late where the usual group is getting ready.  
  
"I'm sorry, but there was traffic." He takes off his coat and lands with a big thump into his chair.  
  
"Duo? You know there was no traffic," Heero states as he types on his computer.  
  
"Fine. Hilde's left really early this morning, so I had to make my own breakfast which went horribly wrong. So I stopped by a diner, but the service was horrible and you know I can't work on an empty stomach. So, what are we up to?"  
  
"We're trying to figure out how to defeat Relena Peacecraft," Lady Une announces from the front of the room, a screen in back of her showing the past couple of battles.  
  
"Her battle strategies have been quite effective lately," Noin adds.  
  
"Don't we have a picture of her or something? I mean, she's probably walking around the streets right now or maybe we've even passed her a few times without even knowing."  
  
"Don't be stupid Maxwell. A top class terrorist would never go out oneself into the public."  
  
"And we don't have a picture of her. In the Peacecraft family, the daughters are not supposed to be shown until their 16th birthday. So the only people who would have seen her would be her family and maybe a maid or two. And to our knowledge, everyone was killed except her in the attack."  
  
"It was just a suggestion. What do you think Heero?" He turns his head to watch the pilot still typing on his computer.  
  
"My best bet is that she's using mobile dolls for her attacks. They seem too planned out and perfect not to be. But some of them are probably real men. So we can't just go and slice everything in sight."  
  
"This may be a lot harder than we thought," Lady Une complains. *  
  
Relena sits in the cockpit of her Gundam, looking at the control board and circuits. "Everything looks okay here." The phone rings and scares her, making her jerk and cutting the palm of her hand. "Dammit!" She pushes her palm against her leg to stop the bleeding and picks up the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Sakura! Where are you? We need you down at the park. There seems to be a few complications and the band can't agree on anything. They won't listen to me either. You need to get yourself down here now."  
  
"Alright. I'll come save your butt again Josh. Just give me an hour or so."  
  
"But we need you now!" he screams as you hear things being broken in the background.  
  
"I said an hour." She hops out of her Gundam to see Milliardo standing by the door. "I'm sorry bro, but the band needs me."  
  
"What about the Gundam?"  
  
"It's all fixed. I think the rest of the crew can do the external repairs." She extends her wounded hand out to give Milliardo a circuit board. He looks down and sees the cut on her hand.  
  
"Okay. What happened to your hand?" He grabs her hand and looks at it just as quickly as she takes it back.  
  
"I cut myself. Don't worry. I'll go get it fixed up. You're coming tonight right?"  
  
"Wouldn't miss it." He gives her a kiss on the cheek and she runs off. "You're being too nice to her Zechs," an elderly voice says from the shadows.  
  
"I know what I'm doing Aunt Mildred. Don't worry." HE looks towards the crates and sees an old woman in a wheel chair come out.  
  
"That silly band of hers is taking too much time. She should be in here. She might expose herself out in there."  
  
"She knows what she's doing. She thinks about his just as much as we do. The band is just a way to make her happy or she would be miserable all the time. That's the kind of girl she is." *  
  
"Stupid Josh. I can't believe he couldn't stop a fight between Amuro and Ami. Why don't they just kiss and make up?" The vidphone rings once more as she enters the room and she answers it. "I swear Greg that if you're wasting my time again, I will personally go over there and rip out all of those hair plugs."  
  
"Please not my hair!" the pilot pleads as he grabs his hair to protect it.  
  
"Huh? Duo. I'm so sorry. That wasn't meant for you."  
  
"Thank goodness. I was wondering if Heero was home. He told us he was going shopping and even though we offered our services, he wouldn't accept."  
  
"He's not home yet. Did Heero tell you about the concert tonight?"  
  
"Yeah he did. But all he said was that it was in the park. What time is it at? I'm sure everyone will want to come. I'll even bring Hilde along."  
  
"It's at seven, but you should get there earlier. I'll tell the ticket men to watch out for you guys. I already reserved a row for everyone."  
  
"Thanks so much Sakura. We'll see you there." *  
  
"Wow Sakura. Look at all the people. It looks like this concert is going to be a huge success," Ami says peeking out through the curtains with Sakura, Greg, and Mia.  
  
"We'll see just how much everyone likes the music."  
  
"By the way Sakura, have you come with any ideas for our new song?" Greg asks.  
  
"Not one. I think this time around it'll take me a while. I hope that I'll have it soon so that maybe we can perform it on our universal tour."  
  
"Hey, it's your new roomie and his friends. They even brought a new girl with them," Mia points out to the group of friends in the first row. The purple haired girl screaming and occasionally pulling on Duo's braid.  
  
"That must be Hilde the way she's screaming at Duo. I didn't know they were all coming." *  
  
"Duo, you almost ran over a whole family. How can you say that was an accident?"  
  
"But it was Hilde. Honest!" he says, trying to protect himself.  
  
"Hey you guys. I see Sakura and some of the band looking through the curtains. They must be so nervous. This crowd is huge," Quatre points out.  
  
"They'll do a great job though and then they'll make it big and then we can say we were friends with them before they hit it bug time. We'll be the little people you guys."  
  
"Shut up Maxwell. It's bad enough you dragged me here." *  
  
"Sakura." She turns toward the voice and sees her bigger brother by the stage.  
  
"Milliardo. I'm so glad you made it." She runs over and hugs him.  
  
"I am too. Josh also wanted me to tell you to get ready. You're on in five."  
  
"Oh man! I don't' even have my clothes on. I'm so screwed!" She runs off towards her dressing room as he takes his place offstage. *  
  
The curtains open and all the band except Sakura is on stage. Suddenly, she comes out from off stage running with a school girl costume on with the short blue skirt, white shirt with blue collar and red bow and midriff showing with a microphone in hand and guitar on her back. She attempts to slide to a stop, but is unsuccessful as she slips and falls on her rear. She sits and rubs it, before quickly getting back realizing everyone was watching. "Sorry about that. They should really make shoes with better traction. Welcome everybody and thanks for coming. My name is Sakura Dorlain and these wonderful people in back of me are the Starlights: Mary. Amuro, Mia, Harry, Ami, Jim, and Greg. WE would just like to remind you all again that our first album will be coming out on Friday. And now, for the songs-  
  
I called you up without any advance notice 'coz the weather was nice  
  
And you stood me up. Who do you think you are?!  
  
I know you chased after me --- I deserve more than that!  
  
Just Love! God, I hate him!  
  
I'm mean to you --- only because I have a crush on you.  
  
Just Love! 'Coz I'm very attracted to you  
  
I always say impossible things to you --- I guess. I'm sorry.  
  
.Just Love.  
  
Today, I ran from your arms as you were taking me to dinner  
  
Starving, I went home to wait for a souvenir  
  
How could I, being so naïve, defy you? Now it hurts to meet your gaze!  
  
Just Love! Because only a little of  
  
the brightness in my eyes remains, I'll never forgive you!  
  
Just Love! Because what I keep in my heart  
  
Shouldn't taste so bitter, should it.?  
  
.Just Love.  
  
Just Love! God, I hate him!  
  
I'm mean to you --- only because I have a crush on you.  
  
Just Love! 'Coz I'm very attracted to you  
  
I always say impossible things to you --- I guess. I'm sorry.  
  
.Just Love. -  
  
The song ends with Relena taking a bow and the audience in a roar of applause.  
  
"And now, we'll be taking requests," she says winking. *  
  
"Hey, who's that guy?" Duo points out.  
  
"What guy?" Quatre asks.  
  
"The one offstage watching Sakura," Duo comments, pointing a finger towards the tall man with the long blond hair.  
  
"Wow. He's gorgeous!"  
  
"Hilde!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Maybe he's an executive," Trowa suggests.  
  
"Not in those clothes," Hilde answers.  
  
"I bet he's just a really big fan of Sakura's and she got him in backstage," Quatre says.  
  
"IT looks like you got competition Heero. She didn't invite you backstage did she?" Duo says, nudging him in the ribs.  
  
"Shut up or we're leaving Duo."  
  
"Fine. Be that way." *  
  
"Thank you once again. We all hope to see you again, hopefully during our first real tour!" Sakura says as she and the others bow and the curtain finally closes. She then falls to her knees and lets out a long sigh.  
  
"Man, it's finally over. There aren't going to be any more request concerts are there?" Amuro complains.  
  
"No. From now on, you'll be singing what you want to sing. But we will be doing a lot more promoting," Greg answers, hearing cheers from the rest of the group.  
  
"Sakura you were fantastic," Milliardo says, helping his little sister up. "And the part that you came in late really made it a show to remember.  
  
"Thanks. How was everything?" she asks, trying to change the subject from her embarrassing moment.  
  
"Fine, except for those guys."  
  
"What guys?"  
  
"The ones in the very front. They kept starring at me."  
  
"Those are my new friends. The one with the really dark brown spiky hair is the guy who I rented the room from."  
  
"He doesn't seem so friendly."  
  
"You just need to get to know them. Shouldn't you be going now?"  
  
"I guess so. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Okay." *  
  
"Wow Heero. All this stuff is great. Now we'll be able to really cook here. What do you want for breakfast?" she asks looking through all the bags of groceries.  
  
"I won't be here for breakfast."  
  
"Why not?" she asks looking up from her face in the bags.  
  
"I have to go back to work and finish up some work. I think I'll just sleep over there."  
  
"Oh. Okay. Then would you mind if I brought some people over here?"  
  
"It's your place too. As long as they don't make a mess and go into my room, it's fine."  
  
"Thanks Heero." *  
  
Another chapter down. I'm on a roll. But then again there's no school work for me to do, so I have plenty of time to do what I want, like writing. I hope you guys are enjoying it so far. Keep reading and reviewing please. Luv ya.  
  
-Chibi Reli 


	4. On the Way to the Top

An Enemy's Serenade

Chapter 4

            "That's hundredth something time I've heard Sakura's song on the radio," Quatre says as he hears 'White Reflection' on the radio as they all sit around their table at the diner during breakfast.

            "I know. It's huge," Duo says taking a drink of coffee.

            "Talking about Sakura, have you seen her lately Heero?" Trowa asks.

            "She hasn't been home since yesterday morning. She probably went over to someone's house and stayed over late," Heero answers as he looks out the window at the passing people. "_Where is she? I thought by now she would call or something._"

*

            "It looks like her song is on the radio again mother," Milliardo says as he listens to the radio in the company of his handicapped mother.

            "I know that and it's not good. Get her out of the career now. She had her hit. She has to concentrate on other things," she says angrily, pounding on the arm rests.

            "If I do, she won't be the same. Singing makes her happy and when she's happy, she can do better."

            "I don't trust it. And if anything happens, I'm blaming it on you. Remember your father," she says as she turns around and starts to move out of the room.

            "Yes mother." As she leaves, Relena comes running into her brother's room, hugging him with her arms around his neck.

            "Milliardo. IT's amazing. I've heard my song so many times. Isn't it great?"

            "Yeah."

            "Milli, what's wrong?" she asks, calming down and looking at her brother as he watches his tea.

            "Nothing. I'm just a bit stressed. Can you do something for me Relena?" he asks, looking straight at her and giving a small smile. Relena gives one in return and puts her hands on his.

            "OF course."  
  


            "Sing for me. You know which song." He closes his eyes and leans back, waiting for the first words.

            "Sure.

Remaining in the heart  
  


Is a dim memory  
  


Of a song interrupted in order to  
  


Finally stop yesterday  
  
Seeking to chase the truth in the future  
  


Is a lonely traveler astray  
  


A heart shouts out  
  


An eye stares, "Who are you?"…  
  


Just fighting, locking up the dream

(Of a) far off dawn…  
  
Beneath the mask  
  


Is an innocent face forgotten  
  


Everything is compressed  
  


In that infinite darkness…  
  
Silently relishing the morning glow,  
  


The color of blood (that) soldiers shed…  
  
No one understood…

Searching for the future… "Who are you?"…  
  


A blue flame (is) dyeing the sky  
  


(Of a) far off dawn…  
  
Wishing to hold someone tight,  
  


The journey begins, rising to the lonely sky…  
  


A heart shouts out  
  


An eye stares, "Who are you?"…  
  


Just fighting, locking up the dream  
  


(Of a) far off dawn…  
  
No one understood…  
  


Searching for the future… "Who are you?"…  
  


A blue flame (is) dyeing the sky  
  


(Of a) far off dawn…

*

            "Hello?" Duo asks as he answers the phone of Heero's office as all five gather around the desk for an important meeting.  
  


            "Hey there. It's me!" Sakura says as she sees everyone.

            "Sakura, it's been so long. How are you?" Quatre asks.   
  


            "Where have you been?" Heero asks concerned and looking her over.  
  


            "I've been places. But that isn't important right now. What are you guys doing tonight?" she asks, starting to smile.

            "We were going out to the bar, but…"

            "Not again Maxwell. I don't feel like seeing you drunk again," Wufei complains in disgust.

            "Well you won't have to worry about seeing Duo drunk tonight Wufei. The gang and I are having a little get together to celebrate our success and to start working on a new song. You guys can come and invite some of your girls too. How about it?" she asks.

            "Sounds great!" Duo exclaims, getting all exciting.

            "Alright then. Meet in front of Ichy Records at 8 sharp or we'll have to start without you."

            "See you then," Duo answers as he turns off the phone. He looks at everyone and sees everyone starring back at him. "What?"

*

            "Relena? Are you there?" Milliardo asks from the other side of the door leading to Relena's room. It soon opens and he peaks in to see Relena laying down on her bed, starring at the ceiling as she listens to her CD. He enters and Relena sits up looking at him.  
  


            "What's up Milliardo? You're coming to the jam party right?"

            "Of course. We may have to stop things a little early though."

            "Is it the Preventer's again?" she asks, becoming more serious.

            "Afraid so. WE see they're starting to build up some military forces by a nearby colony," he says as he goes and sits next to her on her bed.

            "Well then we'll just have to take care of them before they get too powerful," her eyes becoming cold and angry as she punches the bed.

            "Just what I was thinking little sis. Noon time attack?" Milliardo asks, smiling the make things seem more fun.

            "Sounds like a plan to me. My Gundam should be fine, but get some of the men to recheck it, just in case."

            "Already being done as we speak."

            "WE sure are a pair, aren't we?" she asks as she gets up from her bed and heads towards her closet.  
  


            "Sure are. But we better get going or else we're going to miss everything," he says, getting up as well and leaving.

*

            "Well this is the place. And there they are," Trowa says as they enter the record building and see the group sitting by the entrance to the actual studio.

            "And so is that guy," Heero says, looking at the older blond haired man.

            "Sakura!" Duo screams as he waves his arms frantically.  
  


            "Hey you guys. Guys, this is my brother Milliardo. Milliardo, this is Wufei, Trowa, Quatre, Duo and Heero. He's the one I'm renting from," Sakura says as she introduces Milliardo to the rest of group, his eyes stopping at Heero.

            "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Dorlain," Heero says giving out his hand to the older man. He takes it hesitantly and they shake.

            "The pleasure is all mine. I've heard so many great things from Sakura about you guys. Thanks for supporting her too."

            "No prob. She's a great singer," Quatre says.

            "Thanks guys," she says blushing.

            "Hey Sakura, when are we getting this thing started? I have a date later on," Amuro says, tapping his watch to make his point.

            "NO you don't. Who would want to date you?" Ami says, crossing her arms and laughing.

            "Are you calling me a liar?" Amuro asks looking towards.

            "You said it. I didn't," she answers, looking back and sticking her tongue out at him.

            "Why you…" As he is ready to pounce onto Ami, Greg and Mia hold him back as Ami stays and taunts.

            "Stop it you guys!" Mia screams, trying to stop them.

            "Yeah. We didn't come here to fight. We came here to jam, so let's get this started," Sakura says as she sits down next to the door.

*

            "How about something like this?" Mary says as she starts drumming the floor as everyone still waits outside.

            "That sounds great and then this," Amuro says as he starts to strum his guitar to Mary's upbeat.

            "But we don't want an upbeat song. We need a slower one so people will be moved," Sakura says sighing and resting her head on her knees.

            "Like one those sobby romance ones," Duo says, giving his opinion and winning a glare from his fellow pilots. "What?"

            "That's going to be hard I think," Greg says as starts tapping his fingers on his thigh, trying to come up with a different beat.

            "To write a good one of those, we need to actually feel something like that. Or at least have an experience or something," Jim comments.

            "We've been here forever. We're never going to get a song started tonight and I can't believe we've been locked out for so long," Ami complains. Sakura looks at the others in the room and sees only tired, bored and depressed faces.

            "I think we should all try to rent as many sappy romance movies and hope to get some inspiration out of that," Mary suggests as everyone in the room shakes their heads.

            "Sounds like it can work. Let's hope things work out better tomorrow night. Mia, you have the biggest place, so we'll go over to yours," Sakura says, looking at her guests and then to Mia. She nods her head in agreement and everyone starts to get up.

            "Alright. Let's call it a night."

*

            "Sorry guys. I thought the session would be a lot more productive," Sakura says as she walks backwards in front of the pilots so they can see her face. She watches for a reply only to see Quatre and Duo yawn a bit. "I just wasted your whole night. You probably would've had more fun going out."

            "This was better than having to see Maxwell get drunk," Wufei comments.

            "It was no problem Sakura. And we actually have an invitation for you," Duo says coming up to her.

            "Really, for what?" she asks, stopping as the group comes up to a corner where they will soon have to split.

            "Trowa's circus is holding a performance tomorrow and we thought you may want to go," Quatre announces to her.

            "I've never been to a circus before. What do you do Trowa?" Sakura asks, looking at the performer and jumping up and down in excitement.

            "I'm usually a target for Catherine's knife throwing routine, but I'll also be doing some acrobatics tomorrow."

            "I guess if I'm not doing anything. I'll have to call the guys tomorrow before though." She taps her chin and thinks for a minute. "But I'm pretty sure I can make it."          

            "Great. We'll see you there. Bye," Duo says as he, Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei head across the street. She watches them leave until she realizes Heero has been talking to her.

            "Huh?" she asks, looking at him.

            "Are you coming?" Heero asks, stopping a few feet in front of her.

            "Yeah." She runs up towards him as he starts to walk away.

*

            "Milliardo, when should we plan the next event? I'm ready," Relena says as she sits in her room, talking to him on her phone.

            "All repairs have been made from the last time. So anytime is fine," Milliardo 

says.

            "What about tomorrow? Early evening let's say. I have to be somewhere before then."

            "I'll tell the others to get ready," he says as he gives her a small smile.

            "Great. I'll see you tomorrow then," she says as she signs off. Milliardo turns around and sees his mother by his door.

            "You see mother. She has her head right where it is."

            "No she doesn't. Her social life is more important to her now. That's why she scheduled the battle around it," she says.

            "If she stays happy, she'll be at top performance," he says, looking at his mother's angry face.

            "But with all those people, what if she suddenly decides she doesn't want to fight?"

            "She won't. She's been in this for her whole life pretty much. She isn't one to give up something she's put so much time into," Milliardo finishes as he leaves his room and gets away from his mother. "At least, I don't think so."


	5. Making It Big Time

I know it's been a long time, but I've finally updated. Here we go.

An Enemy's Serenade

Chapter 4

            "That's hundredth something time I've heard Sakura's song on the radio," Quatre says as he hears 'White Reflection' on the radio as they all sit around their table at the diner during breakfast.

             "I know. It's huge," Duo says taking a drink of coffee.

            "Talking about Sakura, have you seen her lately Heero?" Trowa asks.

            "She hasn't been home since yesterday morning. She probably went over to someone's house and stayed over late," Heero answers as he looks out the window at the passing people. "_Where is she? I thought by now she would call or something._"

*

            "It looks like her song is on the radio again mother," Milliardo says as he listens to the radio in the company of his handicapped mother.

            "I know that and it's not good. Get her out of the career now. She had her hit. She has to concentrate on other things," she says angrily, pounding on the arm rests.

            "If  I do, she won't be the same. Singing makes her happy and when she's happy, she can do better."

            "I don't trust it. And if anything happens, I'm blaming it on you. Remember your father," she says as she turns around and starts to move out of the room.

            "Yes mother." As she leaves, Relena comes running into her brother's room, hugging him with her arms around his neck.

            "Milliardo. IT's amazing. I've heard my song so many times. Isn't it great?"

            "Yeah."

            "Milli, what's wrong?" she asks, calming down and looking at her brother as he watches his tea.

            "Nothing. I'm just a bit stressed. Can you do something for me Relena?" he asks, looking straight at her and giving a small smile. Relena gives one in return and puts her hands on his.

            "OF course."  
  


            "Sing for me. You know which song." He closes his eyes and leans back, waiting for the first words.

            "Sure.

Remaining in the heart  
  


Is a dim memory  
  


Of a song interrupted in order to  
  


Finally stop yesterday  
  
Seeking to chase the truth in the future  
  


Is a lonely traveler astray  
  


A heart shouts out  
  


An eye stares, "Who are you?"…  
  


Just fighting, locking up the dream

(Of a) far off dawn…  
  
Beneath the mask  
  


Is an innocent face forgotten  
  


Everything is compressed  
  


In that infinite darkness…  
  
Silently relishing the morning glow,  
  


The color of blood (that) soldiers shed…  
  
No one understood…

Searching for the future… "Who are you?"…  
  


A blue flame (is) dyeing the sky  
  


(Of a) far off dawn…  
  
Wishing to hold someone tight,  
  


The journey begins, rising to the lonely sky…  
  


A heart shouts out  
  


An eye stares, "Who are you?"…  
  


Just fighting, locking up the dream  
  


(Of a) far off dawn…  
  
No one understood…  
  


Searching for the future… "Who are you?"…  
  


A blue flame (is) dyeing the sky  
  


(Of a) far off dawn…

*

            "Hello?" Duo asks as he answers the phone of Heero's office as all five gather around the desk for an important meeting.  
  


            "Hey there. It's me!" Sakura says as she sees everyone.

            "Sakura, it's been so long. How are you?" Quatre asks.   
  


            "Where have you been?" Heero asks concerned and looking her over.  
  


            "I've been places. But that isn't important right now. What are you guys doing tonight?" she asks, starting to smile.

            "We were going out to the bar, but…"

            "Not again Maxwell. I don't feel like seeing you drunk again," Wufei complains in disgust.

            "Well you won't have to worry about seeing Duo drunk tonight Wufei. The gang and I are having a little get together to celebrate our success and to start working on a new song. You guys can come and invite some of your girls too. How about it?" she asks.

            "Sounds great!" Duo exclaims, getting all exciting.

            "Alright then. Meet in front of Ichy Records at 8 sharp or we'll have to start without you."

            "See you then," Duo answers as he turns off the phone. He looks at everyone and sees everyone starring back at him. "What?"

*

            "Relena? Are you there?" Milliardo asks from the other side of the door leading to Relena's room. It soon opens and he peaks in to see Relena laying down on her bed, starring at the ceiling as she listens to her CD. He enters and Relena sits up looking at him.  
  


            "What's up Milliardo? You're coming to the jam party right?"

            "Of course. We may have to stop things a little early though."

            "Is it the Preventer's again?" she asks, becoming more serious.

            "Afraid so. WE see they're starting to build up some military forces by a nearby colony," he says as he goes and sits next to her on her bed.

            "Well then we'll just have to take care of them before they get too powerful," her eyes becoming cold and angry as she punches the bed.

            "Just what I was thinking little sis. Noon time attack?" Milliardo asks, smiling the make things seem more fun.

            "Sounds like a plan to me. My Gundam should be fine, but get some of the men to recheck it, just in case."

            "Already being done as we speak."

            "WE sure are a pair, aren't we?" she asks as she gets up from her bed and heads towards her closet.  
  


            "Sure are. But we better get going or else we're going to miss everything," he says, getting up as well and leaving.

*

            "Well this is the place. And there they are," Trowa says as they enter the record building and see the group sitting by the entrance to the actual studio.

            "And so is that guy," Heero says, looking at the older blond haired man.

            "Sakura!" Duo screams as he waves his arms frantically.  
  


            "Hey you guys. Guys, this is my brother Milliardo. Milliardo, this is Wufei, Trowa, Quatre, Duo and Heero. He's the one I'm renting from," Sakura says as she introduces Milliardo to the rest of group, his eyes stopping at Heero.

            "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Dorlain," Heero says giving out his hand to the older man. He takes it hesitantly and they shake.

            "The pleasure is all mine. I've heard so many great things from Sakura about you 

guys. Thanks for supporting her too."

            "No prob. She's a great singer," Quatre says.

            "Thanks guys," she says blushing.

            "Hey Sakura, when are we getting this thing started? I have a date later on," Amuro says, tapping his watch to make his point.

            "NO you don't. Who would want to date you?" Ami says, crossing her arms and laughing.

            "Are you calling me a liar?" Amuro asks looking towards.

            "You said it. I didn't," she answers, looking back and sticking her tongue out at him.

            "Why you…" As he is ready to pounce onto Ami, Greg and Mia hold the him back as Ami stays and taunts.

            "Stop it you guys!" Mia screams, trying to stop them.

            "Yeah. We didn't come here to fight. We came here to jam, so let's get this started," Sakura says as she sits down next to the door.

*

            "How about something like this?" Mary says as she starts drumming the floor as everyone still waits outside.

            "That sounds great and then this," Amuro says as he starts to strum his guitar to Mary's upbeat.

            "But we don't want an upbeat song. We need a slower one so people will be moved," Sakura says sighing and resting her head on her knees.

            "Like one those sobby romance ones," Duo says, giving his opinion and winning a glare from his fellow pilots. "What?"

            "That's going to be hard I think," Greg says as starts tapping his fingers on his thigh, trying to come up with a different beat.

            "To write a good one of those, we need to actually feel something like that. Or at least have an experience or something," Jim comments.

            "We've been here forever. We're never going to get a song started tonight and I can't believe we've been locked out for so long," Ami complains. Sakura looks at the others in the room and sees only tired, bored and depressed faces.

            "I think we should all try to rent as many sappy romance movies and hope to get some inspiration out of that," Mary suggests as everyone in the room shakes their heads.

            "Sounds like it can work. Let's hope things work out better tomorrow night. Mia, you have the biggest place, so we'll go over to yours," Sakura says, looking at her guests and then to Mia. She nods her head in agreement and everyone starts to get up.

            "Alright. Let's call it a night."

*

            "Sorry guys. I thought the session would be a lot more productive," Sakura says as she walks backwards in front of the pilots so they can see her face. She watches for a reply only to see Quatre and Duo yawn a bit. "I just wasted your whole night. You probably would've had more fun going out."

            "This was better than having to see Maxwell get drunk," Wufei comments.

            "It was no problem Sakura. And we actually have an invitation for you," Duo says coming up to her.

            "Really, for what?" she asks, stopping as the group comes up to a corner where they will soon have to split.

            "Trowa's circus is holding a performance tomorrow and we thought you may want to go," Quatre announces to her.

            "I've never been to a circus before. What do you do Trowa?" Sakura asks, looking at the performer and jumping up and down in excitement.

            "I'm usually a target for Catherine's knife throwing routine, but I'll also be doing some acrobatics tomorrow."

            "I guess if I'm not doing anything. I'll have to call the guys tomorrow before though." She taps her chin and thinks for a minute. "But I'm pretty sure I can make it."     

            "Great. We'll see you there. Bye," Duo says as he, Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei head across the street. She watches them leave until she realizes Heero has been talking to her.

            "Huh?" she asks, looking at him.

            "Are you coming?" Heero asks, stopping a few feet in front of her.

            "Yeah." She runs up towards him as he starts to walk away.

*

            "Millardo, when should we plan the next event? I'm ready," Relena says as she sits in her room, talking to him on her phone.

            "All repairs have been made from the last time. So anytime is fine," Milliardo says.

            "What about tomorrow? Early evening let's say. I have to be somewhere before then."

            "I'll tell the others to get ready," he says as he gives her a small smile.

            "Great. I'll see you tomorrow then," she says as she signs off. Milliardo turns around and sees his mother by his door.

            "You see mother. She has her head right where it is."

            "No she doesn't. Her social life is more important to her now. That's why she scheduled the battle around it," she says.

            "If she stays happy, she'll be at top performance," he says, looking at his mother's angry face.

            "But with all those people, what if she suddenly decides she doesn't want to fight?"

            "She won't. She's been in this for her whole life pretty much. She isn't one to give up something she's put so much time into," Milliardo finishes as he leaves his room and gets away from his mother. "At least, I don't think so."


	6. Happy Birthday Heero

An Enemy's Serenade

Happy Birthday Heero

            "Man, these battles just keep getting harder and harder and we don't seem to be gaining any major victories," Duo says as he walks out of the bay stretching his arms over his head.

            "This isn't looking good for us," Wufei comments with the rest following out.

            "If we only knew their weakness or if we could even catch Relena herself, then maybe we could end this war."

            "We just have to keep on trying Trowa. But we have other things to think about right now," Quatre says looking at Duo.

            "And another victory for us. We're going to win this war. I can feel it," Relena says as she jumps out of her mobile suit and landing gracefully on the ground.

            "Another great job Relena. Those Preventer scum didn't know what happened," Milliardo says embracing his sister in a big hug.

            "Can you tell the guys to fix up my Gundam for me? I have to work on my next song and I think I may have something," Relena says, looking him in the eyes.

            "Alright. I'll be in contact though." He rubs her head and that pats her away.

            "Of course. Thanks."

            "Stupid officials in the Preventers," Heero complains as he exits his room. The phone starts to ring and Heero picks up. "Hello."

            "Hey there Heero. IT's Ami. Is Sakura there?"

            "She's here, but I don't think she's going to be coming out anytime soon," he says looking at Sakura's door.

            "What do you mean?"

            "After I came home from work, I saw her carrying a huge bowl full of spaghetti to her room. Then she locked it and put five different kinds of music on at the same time and hasn't been out since. And that was yesterday. I'm starting to worry."

            "Has she started cursing yet?"

            "No, but there are some weird squeaks coming from her room."

            "That's great. Hey guys. She has the spaghetti and music and squeaking and no cursing," Ami screams as more screaming and instruments are heard in the background

            "Why is that so great?" Heero asks.

            "What she's doing is Sakura's routine for coming up for a new song. It's a good sign if there is squeaking, but not good if there is cursing. This is going to be a great song."

            "I've done it! It's perfect!" Sakura screams as she comes bursting out of her room.

            "Heero, put Sakura on."

            "Sure. Sakura, it's for you. It's Ami," Heero says, giving Sakura the phone.

            "Ami!" she screams over the phone

            "Is it really that great?"

            "IT's perfect. Just make sure the others are no where near the studio while I record it, k?"

            "Alright. Good luck." Sakura hangs up the phone and heads towards her room. Heero follows standing in the doorway.

            "What's happening here?"

            "Thanks to that trip to the circus, I have myself an award winning song. I'll see you later on." She grabs a bag by her bed and heads out the door.

            "Finished. It sounded good when I sang it. I just hope it really is on tape." Sakura puts down her guitar and takes a seat on the floor. Suddenly her phone rings and she picks up. "Sakura here."

            "Hey Sakura. It's Duo. I was wondering if I could ask you for a favor."

            "Sure. What is it?"

            "Well, tomorrow is Heero's birthday and we really wanted to do something special."

            "Oh  man. I didn't know it was his birthday. I didn't get him anything."

            "Well that's where you can help. The guys and I were wondering if you could find someplace where we can hold a little get together for him and then maybe you can perform a number or something."

            "Don't worry about a thing Duo. This kinda plan I can work with," Sakura says as she gets up, ready to head out.

            "Great. How about we meet somewhere tonight and talk about it as well?"

            "Sure. Where's good?"

            "Oh man. I'm gonna be late. I only have ten minutes before everything is supposed to start. If only Milliardo didn't keep me so long for that meeting. Then again, this war comes first and singing comes second," Sakura says as she runs into an alley. She stops as she approaches a door to her right, opens it and runs in to see the rest of her band.

            "Sakura. What took you so long? We're on in a few minutes. Where were you?" Greg asks.

            "I had other things to do. Now where's that costume and my mic?" Sakura asks, stuffing her stuff into Greg's arms and running off towards the costume rack.

            "So, aren't you excited Heero? You turn another year old," Quatre says as he and the usual group of guys, girls, and Lady Une sit around the table in the middle of the bar.

            "What's the big deal about a birthday anyways?" Heero says as he takes another drink.

            "Man, you really aren't any fun. Just enjoy it Heero. It's not everyday we all have to be extra nice to you," Hilde comments.

            "So where's Duo and Sakura? They should've been here by now," Quatre says looking at his watch.

            "They're in the back finishing the big event," Trowa answers.

            "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Heero comments as he looks at the stage.

            "Duo, do I have to wear this?" Sakura says as she pulls down at the skirt of her costume. She's dressed in a pink and black provocative French maid type of dress with black heels, black car ears and a long black tail with a pink bow on her head.

            "Yeah. Heero loves cats, or at least I think so. He did save one though so I just kinda thought he liked cats," Duo thinks tapping his chin.

            "I love this idea of dressing Sakura up in costumes. You don't mind if we use this idea for the concerts, do you?"

            "Of course not. As long as I can get front row tickets for me and some others for every concert."

            "Deal." The two shake as Sakura stares.

            "What about my opinion?" she asks again, starting to fume.

            "Don't worry. Heero is going to love you in that costume. In fact, he'll probably love you in anything," Duo says, patting Sakura on the shoulder.

            "What?" she asks, even more confused than before.

            "Sakura. We gotta start now! Get out on that stage!" the manager says he grabs Sakura by the shoulders and starts to push her out onto the stage.

            "But…" He gives her the final push and she stumbles out onto the stage. She quickly regains her ground and looks out at the audience, with her mic in hand.

            "Good night ladies and gentlemen. MY name is Sakura and these fine people behind me are the Starlights," she says, signaling the people in the back.

            "What is she wearing?" Wufei asks as the others stare on stage in disbelief.

            "She looks like a cat or something," Trowa says.

            "This has to be Duo's handiwork," Hilde says sighing.

            "I knew something was going to happen," Heero says as he puts a hand to his head.

            "But it's nice isn't it Heero?" a voice says from behind the man.

            "Duo."

            "Before we start though, I would like to announce that tonight is a certain someone's birthday. Now this guy is really special to me since he gave me a place to live while I've started my singing career. If someone could put the light on the guy at Table 18. " She points her figure towards the table and waits until the light is on. "There we go. Heero Yuy everyone. Heero, I would just like to thank you for everything that you've done for me. You've been so great to me and thank you once again. You're friends also have a note that they would like me to read. Dear Heero, you have been a great part of our team. Without you, we wouldn't be where we are today. You have part a certain something to all of us, even though we don't exactly know what it is. Even though we don't know when your real birthday is, today was the first day that we met you and to us it is your birthday since it's the life day you came into our lives. From, Duo, Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, Hilde, Sally, Lady Une and the rest of the Preventer force." She finishes off as she drops her microphone and stares off into space. "_He's a Preventer. I can't believe he's a Preventer. And it seems that he's a high ranking one at that._"

            "Sakura, are you alright?" Ami asks as she gives Sakura a quick nudge with the mic.

            "Huh? Yeah. I'm fine Ami. I just got a weird feeling that's all." She takes the microphone from Ami and looks back at the crowd. "Sorry for the interruption ladies and gentlemen. And now for the part you've been waiting for. This first song has been picked by all of us Heero. Happy birthday." She starts to walk off the stage and begins singing.

I just feel rhythm emotion

The beat of my heart

Continues towards you...so faraway...

Again, even if it wounds me, without looking away

Hotly, intensely...I want to live

You give me unyielding strength-

That's why I want to hold you...

I just feel rhythm emotion

Even if I err, even if it hurts,

IT guides me to the brilliant light if an instant...

I just feel rhythm emotion

The beat of my heart

Continues towards you...so faraway...

Yes, quickly catching the moment in my bare skin-

I want to find more gentleness!

Everything gleams

As I return to the wonder of childhood...

I just feel rhythm emotion

It's painful for both of us

To share these feelings, to believe in this warmth                     

I just feel rhythm emotion

With this kiss, I want to

Send you certain passions...so faraway...

(At this point, Sakura walks towards Heero and kneels by his feet, putting one hand on his leg and singing to him while looking straight at him.)

I just feel rhythm emotion

Even if I err, even if it hurts,

It guides me to the brilliant light of an instant...

I just feel rhythm emotion

The beat of my heart

Continues towards you...so faraway...

She picks herself up and blows a kiss to Heero. "Happy Birthday Heero." She turns around and starts her way back to the stage.

"Happy birthday again Heero," Sakura says, wrapping her arms around Heero from behind. He turns her head around and smirks.

"Thank you Sakura." She lets go and takes the empty seat next to Heero.

"That was a wonderful concert," Lady Une says.

"But where are your real clothes?" Quatre asks.

"I don't know. I went back to change and they said that they weren't able to find my clothes. So it looks like I'm stuck in this getup until I get home," she comments, looking at Duo the whole time.

"I think you look good Sakura."

"You would Duo," Hilde says, smacking him on the head.

"Heero, if you don't mind me asking, about that note I read. IT said that no one knew when your real birthday was. What's that all about?" she asks as the waiter brings her a drink.

"I don't know who I really am. You see, I don't have any memory of my past. All I remember is waking up one day in a metal room. From there, I joined the Preventers and I'm here now."

"Wow. I know how you feel somewhat."

"How do you know?"

"I never knew who my parents were. I never knew who my family was. I was so alone. But then I found my brother, or he found me. All I have is him, but still it doesn't always feel right. Not knowing who you really are."

"Alright. Now enough of all this sappy stuff. Let's really start to celebrate. Another round of drinks for everyone," Duo says getting up from his seat and waving a waiter over.

"Zechs, where is she?" The old woman asks as she approaches her son in his room.

"She's out for the night mother. I let her have the night off. She needs to have some fun every now and then if she's to stay happy," he says as he goes over his paperwork.

"You let her have fun just the other night. She needs to work."

"I can do all the work. All she has to do is be the pretty little icon. Trust me mother. I know what I'm doing."

"Thank you again guys," Heero says as the others head out for their cars.

"It's no problem. Are you sure you don't want a ride home? There's supposed to be snow tonight."

"I think we'll be alright Quatre. We still have a while."

"Alight. See you tomorrow." Heero waits outside as he watches the others leave.

"Hey Heero. I'm ready to go," Sakura says as she exits the building still in her costume, but wearing a giant white down coat.

"Where's your coat?"

"It seems that whoever took my clothes took my coat as well. This is Amuro's coat. HE said I could use it since he would be driving home. But now I feel like a marshmallow," she comments as she tried moving her arms up and down.

"Then let's get back so you can get out of that."

"Sounds good." They start their walk back home in silence until Sakura talks. "So, did you like your birthday party?"

"IT was very nice."  
"Just nice. Nothing else? Well, I guess that's fine with me. But you know, you really have to cheer up and start smiling and stuff," she says smiling and putting a skip in her step.

"IT's hard to smile when you don't know who you are."

"Yeah, I know. But you gotta keep your hopes up. Maybe there was a reason why you were meant to forget your past. Maybe something bad happened that someone doesn't want you to remember and wanted you to begin a new life filled with great memories. Or at least that's what I think. It's time to make a new life and just dwelling on the past makes it seem like I'm ruining the new life I've been blessed with."

"IT's hard to believe that sometimes."

"Hey look. Maybe you should try to make a pact of some kind. And I'll make one with you," she says, getting in front of Heero and turning towards him.

"Like what?" He stops to look at him.

"How about we both promise to make what we can of this life we've been given and help each other when we can? It's not everyone who gets a second chance." She stares at Heero for a while as she watches him think.

"Alright."

"Great." They start to walk again, Heero walking behind Sakura. She looks up into the sky and sees as the snow starts to fall. "Hey look. It's snowing. This is a sign Heero. IT means that even the heavens are wishing us luck on our new journeys. Come on. Now is as good as any time to start to enjoy life." Sakura starts to run ahead, only to slip on a patch of black ice. Her leg bends oddly as she starts sliding into a nearby light pole, followed by her landing on her back, starring at the sky.

"Sakura, are you alright?" Heero asks as he helps her into a sitting position.

"Yeah, I think so. Except for the fact that the whole world seems to be spinning." She attempts the stand only to fall back, grabbing her ankle.

"Let me see your ankle." She removes her hand and Heero takes off her shoe. He touches it slightly and Sakura winces, trying to move the ankle away. "It hasn't started swelling, so it doesn't look like it's sprained or anything. But you shouldn't be walking, I'll carry you."

"You don't have to carry me. I can walk by myself."

"No you can't. Come on." He squats in front of her, motioning her to get on his back.

"Hello. You've reached Sakura. Sorry I can't speak to you, but I'm off becoming a star. Leave a message."

"Hey. It's your brother. Call me back when you get this. We have some business to take care of." HE hangs up the phone and stares out into space. "Is mother right about Relena?"

"Hey Heero. Can I try to walk on my own? My ankle doesn't hurt any more.," Sakura asks once they arrive in front of the apartment door.

"Alright. Just be careful."  Heero lets her down and she attempts to take a step away, only to start another descent. She braces for the floor but never feels it as she sees Heero holding her up.

_"He has such amazing eyes."_

_"She has the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen."_ Before the two know it, they lean into each other, locking into a long and passionate kiss.

"Heero."

"Sakura." Silence over takes the room as the two lay in bed, covering themselves in the sheets.

"I can't believe that just happened."

"I know, but for some reason…" Heero starts off, before Sakura finishes.

"I don't regret it at all." She moves so that her arms and chin rest on his chest.

"Sakura, will you marry me?" Heero asks as he readjusts himself to look at her.

"What?" she says, sitting up in the bed.

"I know it's sudden, but I've never felt happier in my whole life when I'm with you. Please Sakura?" he asks, sitting as well and taking her hands in his.

"Oh Heero. Of course I'll marry you," she gives Heero a little kiss which starts to result in something more, only to be interrupted by the phone. Sakura reaches over for the phone and answers.

"Hello?"

"Sakura, is that you? It's Big Joe."

"Big Joe. How are you?"

"Not that well I'm afraid. I just got a call that my uncle died and I have to leave for Earth right away. I was wondering if there was any way you could cover here for me. You said I could call you if I ever needed you."

"I'm sorry, but is there anyway you can close down the bar?" she asks, looking over at Heero.

"I can't. The universities biggest game is happening in two days and I make almost a month's worth of profit that weekend. Please Sakura, I'm begging you."

"Alright Joe. I'll catch the first shuttle out."

"Thank you so much. This means so much to me. I'll see you soon then."

"Alright Joe. I'll see you soon." She hangs up the phone and then moves over to Heero. "IT looks like I have to go Heero."

"I know. But at least this gives me time so I can plan a real treat for you," he says, kissing her on the nose.

"I'll be looking forward to it. But now, it looks like I gotta be packing and I also have to call my brother."

"I'll help then."

"Milliardo, it's me."

"Relena, where have you been?" he asks looking over more plans.

"I've been busy with things. Listen though. I got something that will be of interest to you, but I'm gonna have to tell you about it later, when I have more time. I'm on my way to Big Joe's to cover for him, but I'll tell you everything when I'm there. What I have to tell you will make up for the time I'm missing. Okay?"

"Okay. Just be careful and call every day."

"Gotcha. Bye."

"Bye." He hangs up again and looks at his computer again.

Another thing chapter has appeared! Yay! I hope more will come soon.

-Chibi Reli


End file.
